What Makes Us Stronger
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Part three from The Stranger and The Impossible. It picks up after the first vampire attack. What is Jessica going to do with her new found information? Will this tear Damon and Elizabeth apart?
1. Chapter 1

What Makes Us Stronger

Stefan and Jessica come back to the boarding house after the attack at Jessica's house. Jessica had a hate about her that was radiating off of her like heat waves. Damon could feel the disturbance as soon as they stepped foot on the front porch.

Damon: "That can not be a good sign."

Elizabeth: "I told you she's pissed. I wasn't joking. There's no reason for why they attacked her other then her being a hunter and nobody else knew that information."

Damon: "Does she even care that I am on your side? I don't want people to die around me. I don't want an all out war going on. I asked Eric for peace. That's against my nature as a vampire. I'm the one that is usually all gong-ho for this type of thing. Especially if I feel like the people being attacked deserve it for the way they treat us. I tried to avoid this situation like the plague."

Jessica slams the front door.

Jessica: "Well, your plague is sucking the living life right out of me."

Damon: "Welcome home, sunshine."

Jessica: "I wouldn't get my usual smart ass comments going about right now if I were you. I've had exploding vampire bits all over me and my house. I've had to clean up more then I've had to kill and I have a gun in my pants that has proven it can kill vampires. So, provoking the hunter with the vampire exploding bullets is not in your best interest."

Damon: "Provoking the one vampire who is trying to save your ass is not in your best interest either. You and I are fighting on the same side here. I don't want some war happening. I pleaded for peace on your half. I told them to leave both of you alone and to leave me and Stefan alone. Obviously, the memo wasn't received by the whole coven."

Jessica: "Oh, they read it and they decided it was too juicy of a deal to pass up. They can take out a hunter and a half-breed. This is ridding their world of two different types of nuisance. Why wouldn't they try to attack and provoke a war? Beside, as far as they're concerned you're full of crap and talking a good game. You've done nothing to prove that you are on either side. That peace talk was to save your own ass and your ass is the one they are interested in. So, they're not going to give it up that easy. Come on, I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

Damon: "You're right. It's not far fetched for me to think like an evil vampire. I am the evil brother with no soul and no conscious. That's not a far fetched frame of thinking for me at all. Other then being a crazy bitch, what part in this could they possibly think you're playing?"

Jessica: "I know Elizabeth's secrets and Elizabeth obviously knows yours. So, what's a better way to get to Elizabeth then to get to me? They didn't count on the hunter skills or that you two would be on my side of the deal. I'm sure they were hoping you'd sell us both out to them. Hence the in your face confrontation at Fangtasia was seen as an act of suicide on your part. So, you're obviously a Vampire with nothing to lose. So, attacking us wouldn't mean a damn thing to you."

Damon: "That doesn't explain why they avoided Stefan like he was repellent and went straight after you."

Jessica: "Well, I have a theory about that too."

Elizabeth: "So, let me get this straight. They attacked you because they want to get to Damon and his secrets. You know my secrets. So, you're the common link between all three of us."

Jessica: "That's it in a nut shell. I'm the secret diary. They just have to find the key and I am protecting that with my sharp skills. If I have to call Sam and Dean in on this I will."

Elizabeth: "No. We don't need them stirring up trouble with their shoot first and ask questions later attitude."

Jessica: "Maybe we do. Maybe we need Dean to destroy the whole lot of them."

Damon: "The answer to this is not to go in their and just start destroying everything around them. That's going to back fire on us. We start destroying their property and they come after ours and we're screwed. We're out in the open and vulnerable."

Jessica: "Yeah. You're right about that."

Damon: "Not to mention we're fighting in their territory. There are way more of them then there are of us. I don't see the Area 5 vampires uniting with a couple of strangers especially since we're seen as starting this."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth: "Exactly what have we started here? It sounds like it's bigger then just some day walker making a baby."

Stefan: "Some day walker walked into their territory and presented a threat. Basically, we're strangers in this town and they don't know what we're up to. Now, they're all night walkers. None of them come out during the day light. They burn up like normal vampires would. So, they see me and Damon as freaks. We're not supposed to walk during the day and they want to know how it is done. We're not volunteering the information to them. So, they think they can get it out of us by force."

Damon: "Yeah and we're not the type to just sit back and let them intimidate us and threaten our well being and now, both of your well beings as well. They figure if they hurt a human under our protection it will come back on us negatively."

Jessica: "Yeah and they're messing with a hunter. So, if something happens to me, it brings the whole hunting community down on them as well."

Damon: "Which is suicide for their kind and I don't understand why they would take it there. This isn't even your fight."

Elizabeth: "Exactly. Why are they involving Stefan and Jessica? They're not even a part of any of this."

Jessica: "Leverage. Stefan and I are leverage. Damon goes to defend his brother. I go to defend my sister. It's a trap. One of us is caught by them to lure the other two in and get what they want. It's less about killing and more about the secret of day walking. They think you guys have some magic charm that they can put on and it will work for them."

Damon: "It doesn't exactly work that way. These rings don't just work on anyone's finger. They were made for us by our maker's witch. They only work on us. They won't work on other vampires. It's not like borrowing someone's bracelet. Are they really that dumb that they think they can steal our rings and use them for themselves?"

Stefan: "Obviously, they are that stupid. But, if we're leverage, then why didn't that vampire try to take us from your house before the attack?"

Jessica: "That was his way of trying. He figured if he attacked us, it would lure us out of the house and into his trap. Then we'd be taken back to his leader and lure the other two in. It was supposed to be simple. They didn't count on a fight and they didn't count on a human having the power to kill a vampire."

Elizabeth: "This whole thing is getting too complicated. We need to just leave it alone. I want to go back to working at the hospital and being a normal person again. I can't take all this drama."


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "Liz, my dear sweet friend. I love you and I love your way of thinking. You can't handle the drama so you just call "do over" and it should all go back to the good old days at New Orleans General Hospital. Man, do I wish it was that simple. You uncovered drama as soon as you found that there was a vampire in your linage there. I uncovered drama as soon as I found out I had hunters in mine. It's not going to go back to the good old days where Damon was just Dr. Hottie. The Area 5 vamps have made that perfectly clear."

Elizabeth: "Thank you for that ray of sunshine."

Jessica: "Hey, your mother was turned by a vampire who thought he was saving your life. Whatever did happen to Jean, anyway?"

Damon: "She was caught in the Mystic Falls church fire. Elizabeth was still in the pediatric ward. She wasn't even ready to come home yet."

Elizabeth: "So that's how I ended up with Gran and Dad. I wonder why neither one of them ever told me about my mother's death."

Damon: "Because I'm sure your dad didn't understand what had happened any more then you do right now."

Elizabeth: "That explains a lot of the gaps in my life."

Jessica: "Bang up job trying to keep us both safe. That was really awesome how you got us right up in the middle of your fight."

Elizabeth: "Back off, Jess. They had no idea this was going to happen like this. It took them by surprise too."

Jessica: "My ass. Stefan knew about this for months before he told Damon. Therefore, he knew that we were going to get involved in this. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if you were the reason Damon chose New Orleans as their new home town in the first place."

Damon: "No. Elizabeth wasn't my reason for picking New Orleans. I chose here because it was the most vampires friendly and we would fade into the background with the rest of the freaks and weirdo's who live here. We'd practically look like one of the vampire worshipers."

Stefan: "I knew about this for about a month. Elena started sending me e mails talking about it. At first, I thought it was all a big scare or someone trying to cause mass panic."

Jessica: "You knew for a whole month that my life was in danger and you didn't care to share this with anyone?"

Stefan: "I tried to tell Damon, but he didn't take it seriously until recently."

Damon: "Yeah. Blame me because you're late to the party. You know, I've had it up to here with everyone blaming their hang ups on me. Elizabeth has my blood. I was going to find her because I can track her. Deal with it. And as for you, miss shoot anything that doesn't have a pulse. You didn't seem to have a problem flirting with me at the bar or picking up on me at the hospital. Hell, you damn near threw Elizabeth into my arms and said "Take her". So, don't sit there and try to act like you had no part in any of this."

Elizabeth: "Seriously? You all are going to start going at each other's throats now. We are all on the same team and fighting for the same thing. Back down and chill the fuck out."

Jessica takes the gun out of her pants and the ammo out of her pocket and sets it on a near by table. She pours herself a drink and sits down on the couch across from Damon.

Jessica: "Why are you even in New Orleans in the first place? I'm just asking. I'm not trying to argue or fight."

Damon: "Protection from what happened in Mystic Falls. We have a few enemies over there and this was neutral territory. Stefan had relational fences to mend and I had to try to make myself blend with the human population. So, I took the job at the hospital. Plus, it was easy to cover up my blood hunting. Nobody had to die and we were never out.

Imagine my surprise when I found out about Elizabeth being here. I was even more surprised to find out she was my child. The same baby I saved on that road side. I thought I was falling in love with a human and that would make me no different then my brother, but I was actually falling in love with a vampire. Then I saw a picture of mom and a plus b gave me C."

Jessica: "This really is a hot mess."

Damon: "Yeah and add to that the existence of this Area 5 and the Association and all their rules and regulations. Now I have to try to defend myself to a bunch of night walkers."

Elizabeth: "The part that gets me is they didn't want a war until you offered up peace. Then suddenly, they attack a human under your protection. This in turn violates their own rules in their own Area. That makes no sense to me. Why provoke your own sheriff into a fight?"

Damon: "To blame it on us of course. We never hurt any humans. So, why not make it seem like we did?"

Jessica goes quiet as her phone rings.

Jessica: "Dammit, it's the other job."

She answers the call.

Jessica: "Hello? ... Yes, this is Sandra Martin….Are you sure? ...I'll be right there. Thank you very much for your call."

She hangs up.

Elizabeth: "Sandra Martin?"

Jessica: "Yes. My FBI Alias I used when I was checking out the last vampire attack I checked out. She knows Dean and Sam."

Elizabeth: "Dammit. Why the hell is she calling you?"

Jessica: "Exactly. Well, apparently there was a blonde woman found in the woods with bite marks on her neck. Her body was pretty well eaten up by the local wild life. They say wolves killed her, but we know what it was."

Damon: "She was attacked."

Jessica: "Yup. The game has just been one uped. She was found not that far from Fangtasia. They are saying she's less then 24 hours dead. This was intentional."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon: "Nothing like a little "in your face" attacking on your own territory. I bet Eric is pretty pissed off."

Jessica: "Yeah. And ready for revenge. I'm off to talk to the police Sherriff."

Elizabeth looks at Damon as Jessica leaves. Suddenly, something clicks in her mind like a bad dream.

Elizabeth: "Oh my God, Damon. Tell me you didn't dump blondie out there in the woods to stick it to the Area 5 rules. Please tell me I'm getting the wrong mental vibe off of you."

Damon: "You're getting the wrong mental vibe off of me. I didn't dump any blondie in the woods."

Elizabeth: "You'd fed when I came home from work. You're skin was warm and you had a pulse rushing in your veins. You smelled sweet and you about jumped out of your skin when I walked in. You're never paranoid."

Damon: "Yes. I had fed on human blood when you walked in. You smelled human blood on me. You've never had to taste it so I wouldn't expect you to pick up on the scent yet. As for being paranoid, you startled me. I opened the bathroom door and there was a person right there."

Elizabeth: "That explains the blood on the towel in your hand that you tried to whip passed me like I was too blind to see that you had just wiped off your face full of blood on it."

Damon: "I didn't kill that girl. Yes, I recently fed but it wasn't off of that girl. I had a woman that was already a donor. That was an unfortunate accident in the woods."

Elizabeth: "She was a willing donor, but you killed her and thought the wolves would take care of the body for you. I can read it from your mind, Damon. How could you be such a careless and selfish dick?"

Damon: "She threw herself at me and begged me to take her. I wasn't being selfish. I was granting her wishes. Yes, I thought the wolves would take care of her, but obviously I was being careless there. You can't blame me for being what's in my nature to be."

Elizabeth: "No, I suppose not, but I can blame you for the rein of terror that is about to come down on our heads because you couldn't keep your teeth out of a willing victim's neck."

Meanwhile, at the police station Jessica is talking to Sherriff Woods. Sherriff Woods takes Jessica to see the body they found.

Sherriff Woods: "They found her outside of the woods in Shreveport. Her body is drained of blood and there is a huge bite mark on her neck. They say an animal ripped her neck open. I don't believe any of this was an animal."

Jessica: "Exactly what do you think happened to this poor woman, Sherriff?"

Sherriff: "Well, there's been a sort of recent revelation amongst all things supernatural around these parts."

Jessica: "All things supernatural in these parts."

Sherriff: "Yes. You see there is a small community outside of Shreveport that believes they are all vampires and there is another community that believes they are all shape shifting wears."

Jessica: "These people believe that they are vampires and wears living together in different communities."

Sherriff: "That's right. See, the big revelation is that vamps don't need to drink human blood to survive in this town. They have something called True Blood they drink. That's actually a synthetic Japanese bottled blood that they drink. I guess it's like drinking there real thing, but never quite as satisfying as say ripping a young woman's throat out in the woods and leaving her for the wildlife to eat. Wears blame the vamps and the vamps blame the wears. It starts a turf war and innocent victims like this poor young lady get caught in the middle."

Jessica: "You know, to any other detective looking at this case you would sound like you were 50 different types of crazy right now. But, lucky for you, I am a believer and I believe that woman was attacked by a vamp and drained to prove he could get to the other vampires."

Sherriff: "Oh thank God. I am so glad you believe me. I was thinking I was losing my mind there. I think this whole town has gone crazy personally. Can you imagine Vampires walking amongst the human population and working with us like humans do? It's insane."

Jessica: "Not as insane as you may think."

Sherriff: "You can't possibly think that there are real vampires living here in New Orleans."

Jessica: "And a few other locations in the US. I'm sure of it. I've gone hunting there many times."

Sherriff: "You hunt vampires?"

Jessica: "Let's just say this isn't my only job I serve. Some things are better left unsaid."

Sherriff: "I hear you. Well, if you find whatever attacked Miss Lenora here, make sure you make them suffer just like she did. She had a fascination with those filthy beasts. She hung out at some vampire bar in Shreveport."

Jessica: "I'll be sure to look into it further and let you know."

She leaves the police station and heads back to the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth: "Hello?"

Jessica: "Hey Liz, it's me."

Elizabeth: "What did you find out?"

Jessica: "Well, it's just like I thought. She doesn't believe it was an animal attack. She believes that one of these Supernatural communities of vampires went crazy and attacked a human."

Elizabeth: "What did you tell her?"

Jessica: "That I would look further into the case and report back to her. If I don't tell her something, she will call Dean and Sam and we're in for a whole world of hurt."

Elizabeth: "So you kept a lid on the Vampire attack thing."

Jessica: "I basically told her this isn't the only place that has Vampires living amung humans. I told her I'd hunted other cases in other places. She's not a fan of the undead at all."

Elizabeth: "Great. So, we have some sheriff with a vampire predjudice on her shoulders out there digging up clues about what happened to that woman in the woods."

Jessica: "It's not like we can just turn Damon over to her and he'd serve time in jail for murder or something. He'd just kill her and there'd be another body out there to deal with."

Elizabeth: "I'm not saying to turn Damon over to her. I'm not selling out my own kind. Even if I am only a half-breed by defenition. They'd turn on me next."

Jessica: "I'm going out for a drink. I don't know what time I will be back or if I want to come back to that crazy ass place."

Elizabeth: "I'm going with you. I'll meet you at Malloy's."

They hang up and Elizabeth goes upstairs to clean up.

Damon: "So, the sheriff thinks it was a vampire attack."

Elizabeth: "Yes. The sherrif is a believer and she thinks it's because a vampire community around here turned. Nothing specific has come up. Jessica promised to keep her informed so she doesn't get suspicious and call Dean and Sam in. The last thing we need is those two out there stirring things up worse."

Damon: "I agree with that. What was that about turning me into the sheriff?"

Elizabeth: "Jess was basically saying it's not like when a human murders someone. We can't just turn you over to the sherrif. It would bring them down on the whole vampire community living here and that's not cool. Not to mention when you're provoked you tend to kill the offending party and the last thing we need is another body to try to deal with."

Damon: "This is true too. We don't need any more dead bodies to get rid of. We also don't need the police nosing around in our business. It looks suspecious now that I'm a respected doctor in this town."

Elizabeth: "And I don't need to be locked up in a crazy bin because of you either. I'm going out with Jessica and I don't know how late I'm going to be. Don't wait around for me."

Damon: "Are you and I all right? You seem like your edgey."

Elizabeth: "I'm edgy because I have police asking questions about my boyfriend who happens to be my boss at the hospital I work at. Yeah. I got a few issues going on inside my head. I have to live in the human world and I can't just shut it out like you do or move to another town and it'll leave me alone. So, excuse me if I'm not feeling sweet, warm and cuddly right now."

Damon: "Don't hold back there, Liz."

Elizabeth: "I learned from the best, Damon. As for you and I, no. I don't think we're OK. You're hiding things from me and that's not cool with me at all. Plus, I don't like the idea of having my boyfriend locked up in prision which is where this is going to end up going because nobody knows your a vampire and nobody can ever find out because of some unspoken rule that was written millions of years before my time. So, we have a major road block in our way right now."

Damon: "I'm out of the coffin. I don't hide the fact that I'm a vampire from anyone. They usually don't survive after finding out the truth. So, it stays secret. As for the whole jail thing. I'm not going to any prision and I'm not going to go before some vampire judge and jury to determine my faite either. That girl can't be linked back to me. I don't care how many cops go out there and look at her. They say animal attack and Sheriff Woods says vampire attack. They say she's nuts and she keeps quiet except to talk to Jessica and the only reason Jessica is involved is to keep her brothers out of it. That's the beauty of this town. There are so many supernatural elements here that nothing can be linked back to just one thing."

Elizabeth: "And the fact that you stand there all smug about this is an even bigger road block. You're so sure nothing will ever happen to you that you just shut out everyone and everything else around you. I need human interaction. So, do me a favor and keep your vampire activities away from me."

Damon: "You sound like one of those anti vampire people. My vampire activities. You didn't seem to mind those vampire activities when we got together."

Elizabeth: "I still don't mind your vampire activties. I just don't want to deal with it tonight. So, you can have some vampire time with your brother or go to a vampire bar around here or something. I don't care. Just let me have my human time. I need to sort my thoughts out and don't take this as an anti vampire slap in the face. It's not an anti vampire thing. I still have my humanity and it has it's needs. Right now, this is way too much for me to take."

Damon: "Take all the time you need to wrap your brain around this. I just don't want you turning into one of those anti vampire wack jobs out there."

Elizabeth: "I can't become anit vampire. I am one and I'm in love with one. Me becoming anit vampire would mean hating my mother and I love her. Even if she wasn't there when I was growing up. She gave me life."

Damon kisses her on the forehead.

Damon: "I want you to be careful out there. You both need to be careful."

Elizabeth: "I was born careful."

She gives him a cocky wink as she walks out the front door. She lets out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding in and decides to walk to Malloy's to meet up with Jessica. The new found information about Damon swirling in her head like a hurricane. Damon had killed a human. She'd never known Damon to be a human drainer. She wasn't stupid enough to believe he'd never harm a human. He had said from the get go that he would defend himself over a human any day.

She knew he had no quelms about killing if he was attacked or provoked. But, this was an unprovoked attack. He made a concious effort to feed on that poor innocent girl in the woods. He made a concious effort to hide her body and make it seem like nothing was wrong. He didn't apologize or deny the fact that he had killed that girl in cold blood. He even told her he wouldn't apologize for being what he is. Suddenly, this dating a vampire thing wasn't sounding like a good idea. The human side of her wanted to get as far away from him as possible. It was like living with a serial killer or worse.

The vampire side of her said that was the nature of the beast. Vampires survived off drinking blood. Humans were the strongest source of blood and kept a vampire strong. Damon wouldn't be able to defend himself against the Area 5 attack if he hadn't drank the human blood. He wouldn't be able to stand close to her if he wasn't full of human blood. If he had fed off an animal, it would be just that easy for him to bite her and try to drain her. If he wanted her dead, he'd have killed her when she shot him into the wall with her powers that night. God knows it looked like he was going to when he got up off that floor. She heard his brain go "Don't kill her. She's new and doesn't know her strength yet." She heard the pause when he fell on the bed to recover.

He did have his useful side and he was charming and sexy. Those eyes were enough to keep any woman intrigued. He showed her who she was and answered every single question she had about her mother and how she'd been saved. He jumped to protect her and Jessica both when the Vampire Association was threatening them.

Which lead to the question, why didn't he come to the rescue when Jessica was attacked in her house? Apparently, day walkers didn't have that instinct that could feel when their humans were in trouble. May be he figured Steffan had it covered or that he would lead her into the trouble that was waiting for them. She couldn't figure out why they had targeted Jessica when it was obviuosly her and Damon they were after.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in her head. Someone was following her. She could feel the brain waves in the air. It wasn't an animal cuz it had a sweet smell and it was creeping too fast to be an animal. It was too soft and queit to be human. So, that left other and that meant she was going to have to defend herself in a hurry. She threw up her shield so nothing could get inside her head and masked any thoughts in her mind. She could feel the mental pressure pressing down against the shield. Someone was trying like hell to get inside her head and find her weakness. They thought because she was walking alone that she was voulnerable and ripe for the picking.

They weren't counting on her being mentally alert and as quick as they are to defend herself. She took them by surprise


	6. Chapter 6

They weren't counting on her being mentally alert and as quick as they are to defend herself. She took them by surprise when she threw up the mental shield. She prepared herself to channel that electricity she shot at Damon from within her out at her intended target.

She was face to face with the definition of a night walker. They were alert and aware of everything around them. The night was their friend and she was on their battle field. They were counting on her disadvantage. Another brain was present and now pressing down twice as hard on the shield. They were trying to help the first attacker get through. She wasn't budging. There was no way in hell either of them were going to get through. Suddenly, a figure in a dark hood stepped in front of her. The stealthy stalker that owned the first wave of attack brain waves. She felt his energy radiating like a red hot metal stove.

"Hello Elizabeth. We meet at last."

Elizabeth: "Hello. I can't say I've had the pleasure of an introduction. I'm going to assume you're a night walker."

She felt prickly on the back of her neck like the second attacker was getting ready to jump her, but there was no physical body present. She was mentally throwing him off of her. Letting him know she was highly alert and that his buddy wasn't going to distract her into letting that shield down so he could get inside no matter how hard he tried to distract her.

"I am Edmund and this is Omar."

Elizabeth: "Pleased to meet you both."

She bowed her head in a respectful knowledge of his gesture. The mental shield still not budging no matter how hard Omar tried to move it. Edmund seemed to be softening, but Omar was waiting for her to show a sign of weakness. Edmund seemed to be trying to charm her.

Omar: "What are you, child? You have a different feel."

Elizabeth smiles at him. She can feel his cold, unreceptive vibe radiating like an icy wind. She didn't trust him and didn't like him asking her questions. It felt like he was intentionally making her uncomfortable.

Elizabeth: "I'll tell you what I'm not. I'm not your child or your pet and I'm not some weakling you can push around with your mind tricks."

Omar: "That is apparent."

Some form of silent communication goes between Edmund and Omar and Omar backs down his attack. He still protected himself from anything Elizabeth could throw at him. She was going to have to resort to another form of defense on him.

Edmund: "What do two vampires want with a simple human like you?"

Elizabeth: "Same thing your Association your working for wants with me. I've been trying to figure out exactly what that is. Nobody has been kind enough to tell me anything."

Edmund: "I know nothing of any Association. I work alone, child. Omar is my brother. We have no Association we work for."

Elizabeth: "Then you don't need to worry about what other vampires want with me. Just know that you can't fuck with me because I will hurt you. Human or not. Now, if you kind gentlemen will excuse me, I am meeting another party and I am late for my meeting."

She shoots an invisible electric pulse through Omar and he flies into a near by tree stunned.

Elizabeth: "You really should keep your attack dog at bay. I hate unprovoked attacks."

Edmund: "My apologies. It is not our intention to harm you."

Elizabeth: "I don't believe that for a minute. If you weren't trying to harm me, you wouldn't be stalking me in the woods. If you weren't trying to harm me, you wouldn't try to test my defenses. So, excuse me if I call you on that white lie of yours."

She focuses her mind meld on Edmund now. Omar hasn't moved from his spot against the tree. It was like he was temporarily paralyzed and couldn't move. Edmund was starting to feel the effects of her mind meld. He suddenly dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of his head like he'd been hit with a rock.

Edmund: "We just want to know what you are. We want to learn from you. We thought if we grabbed you, Damon would reveal what makes him walk in the sun to us."

Elizabeth: "Damon will never reveal to you what makes him walk in the sun. You can't learn from me if your unwilling to be taught and grabbing me is only going to piss me off. So, if I were you and your brother over there, I'd run along and stop trying to antagonize me."

Edmund: "Yes Miss. Please don't kill me."

Elizabeth: "I won't be having this conversation with you two again."

She leaves Edmund and Omar in a heap behind her as she walks away from them. Right on cue, her phone rings.

Elizabeth: "Hello?"

Damon: "What the hell just happened?"

Elizabeth: "Care to guess?"

Damon: "You ran into some unfriendly vampires in the woods and they tried to attack you."

Elizabeth: "Give the man a prize. Yes, before you ask, I am OK and Jessica is OK too. I' m almost at Malloy's. I just had a nice little chat with Edmund and Omar."

Damon: "What did they want?"

Elizabeth: "They asked me what I was and of course, I said nothing to them. Then they told me that they were trying to learn from me and meant me no harm. Then he said they wanted to learn what makes you walk in the sun and I said you'd never reveal that to them and I sent them into mental spastics and paralyzed Omar. It was rather invigorating actually. I feel alive right now. I turned a potentially dangerous situation into a power game. It was awesome."

Damon: "It was a dangerous situation. I could feel what was happening to you."

Elizabeth: "Could you feel me fighting back?"

Damon: "I could feel the other two vampires, but you were invisible to me. I lost you. I couldn't help you because I couldn't find you anywhere. That's why I called."

Elizabeth: "I didn't feel like I needed you. I would've sent out something for you to come. Omar is a whole other subject though. That one has some interesting little mind games he can play. I throw out my shiled to keep him out and he keeps trying to get in. Then there's this whole freeze thing he does that goes deep down into my core. He's preying on the human part of my existance with that. But, I managed to shoot it back at him and paralyzed him right after the electric pulse took him off his feet. He was rather surprised by that."


	7. Chapter 7

Damon: "Those two aren't done with you. You know that right."

Elizabeth: "I wouldn't count on that."

Damon: "Never underestimate a vampire on a mission. They know what your about now. They can get to you anywhere at any time."

Elizabeth: "Relax. Everything will be fine. I learned from the best Vampire I know."

Damon: "I don't mean to sound like Stefan, but my guidance or not, a vampire provoked is never a good thing."

Elizabeth: "I didn't provoke him. I stopped an attack on my life. If I didn't throw up my shield and knock them off of me, they'd have taken me down. I'd be in some prison right now praying you could find me before one of them turned me. Is that what you'd rather have? A helpless female locked in a prison that you can rescue? Sorry, I'm not some Mary Jane who's going to cry "help me" at the first sign of a struggle. Your mental block as far as my defense is concerned is nothing I can control."

Damon: "Oh good because I would hate to have to protect you from some other vampire. Oh wait, there already are other vampires out there that I'm protecting all of us from. I know you're not some helpless female and I am aware that you are strong enough to take care of yourself. I'm not trying to step on your independence or make you rely on me for protection. I am warning you against danger. Which is not in my nature by the way. I'm doing one more thing for some human that is not in my nature. How do you make me step outside of myself like that? First, I'm trying to negotiate peace when I should be ripping off Vampire heads. Then, I'm hiding away from confrontation when I should be proud of the fact that I took that woman down. She chose to die. Instead, I sat there and defended my actions to you. Now, I'm making a feeble attempt at trying to save your life from a couple of vengeful vampires on a hunt for victims. The old me would just sit back and wait for something to happen. Then step in and demand that you stay in my sights at all times because I can't waste my time keeping you safe."

Elizabeth: "Well, I'm glad you've shown such restrain in all this. Exactly what have you done in this fight? Oh yeah, started it. You confronted Eric who's answer was to send his goons after Jessica and Stefan. The brother you say your trying to keep from getting hurt. Who, by some form of luck, wasn't even touched by those freaks.

You killed a human in his district under his protection. Results of that? The sherrif is now probing around with her anti vampire believers trying to find an answer to why this dead woman is dead and why she's in her district. You've shown light on a community that was quiet. So, excuse me if I'm caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place."

Damon: "Have you lost your mind all together? I was trying to avoid all of this, remember? Eric is the one who decided that it would be fun to challenge us. I didn't provoke anyone into this."

Elizabeth: "Just like I didn't provoke that attack in the woods."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon: "Just don't ever shut me out like that again. I'm glad your all right."

Elizabeth: "Awee, honey. You just showed me you care."

Damon: "Have you been paying attention to any part of our relationship? Of course I care about you. Don't go getting all soft and squishy on me."

Elizabeth: "I'm a woman. We're soft and squishy by nature. I'm at Malloy's now. I'll talk to you later."

Damon: "Bye."

They hang up and Elizabeth goes into Malloy's. She finds Jessica at the pool table trying to hustle some guy out of some of his hard earned money. Elizabeth starts laughing to herself. She was so much like her older brother it was almost scarey sometimes. Pool hustling was a definite Winchester trait even though, Jessica never really grew up with them. She didn't find out until way later that John had been her actual father. The man she'd been living with and calling "Dad" all her life had actually adopted her. Her and her brother, Adam had been super close. Adam was the one who introduced her to John and John told her the story of how her and Adam were brother and sister and he was their father.

That's all it took for Jessica to realize she had been living a lie most of her life. Her mother never mentioned that she was adopted and had three brothers. Hell, Sam and Dean didn't even know they had another brother let alone a sister. That's how good John was at hiding things and Sam and Dean were with him 24/7. He'd wanted to keep Adam and Jessica out of the life he and his sons lived. He wanted them to grow up normal and for the most part, they did.

Until Adam's birth mother was attacked by something supernatural. Sam and Dean were contacted by Adam. Adam had been looking for John and Dean answered his phone. Later, they found out John was dead and Sam and Dean were the only surviving relatives left. Not too long after, Adam had disappeared from Jessica's life. He said he had been accepted to Harvard and was moving there. Jessica had wished him well and he was never heard from again.

That had been hard on Jessica because of her close relationship with him and it was not like Adam to just up and stop talking to her like that. So, she had gotten in touch with Sam and Dean and tried to get to the bottom of his disappearance. Come to find out, he'd met up with something Supernatural and had been taken away too.

It was on that day Jessica became a hunter and swore she was going to get that son of a bitch that took her family away from her. Well, Dean and Sam had beaten her to it. So, now she took jobs where she could find them.

She spotted Elizabeth and thanked the gentlemen for the game. She'd won the pot and the man was a gentlemen and walked away.

Jessica: "Ah, hello there stranger."

She held her drink up to Elizabeth in a mock "cheers" as she finished it.

Elizabeth: "All ready working on a good buzz, there Jess?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah. In true Winchester style of course. You want one?"

Elizabeth can smell the whiskey in the glass.

Elizabeth: "How the hell are you drinking that? I'm getting drunk off the fumes."

Jessica: "Dude, Damon drinks Burbon and that's stronger then the Jack I drink."

Elizabeth: "Yes. But, I don't drink it."

Jessica: "Don't tell me you've never shot Jack before."

Elizabeth: "Afraid not, rock guts."

She pats her on the arm and orders a Jack and coke. Jessica smiles her approval.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth clinks her glass with Jessica's.

Jessica: "That's my girl. Here's to an evening free of vampires."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. About that "free of vampires" thing. There was kind of a snafu on the way over here."

Jessica: "Don't do that. Don't kill my buzz like that."

Elizabeth: "Sorry. They kinda sniffed me out. I can't help it."

Jessica: "What kind of a snafu? Don't tell me some big undead thing is gonna come in here and try to eat us both."

Elizabeth: "No. There will be no big undead things eating us. However, I do feel like I need to inform you that there are a couple of telepathic wacko a doodle vampires that were stalking me in the woods on the way over here."

Jessica: "Telepathic wacko a doodles?"

Elizabeth: "Yes. Telepathic wacko a doodles. They didn't physically come at me and attack me. They were mind melding me and trying to break down my mental block I put up against them."

Jessica: "OK. You sound like my brother Sam right now. When did you start getting powers all of the sudden?"

Elizabeth: "Do you really want to go into this here?"

Jessica: "Well, it's a little late to go back from that statement now."

Elizabeth: "True. Well, I've been developing this thing for probably close to a month now. I have a more keen sense of what people are thinking. I can also do this thing where I can block my enemies out of my head and use their energy against them. If there are no bad intentions, nothing will happen. But, if they intend to do me harm, they'll go flying across the room like they touched a live electrical wire."

Jessica: "Seriously? You can physically move someone across the room with your mind."

Elizabeth: "Not exactly. It's a little less Criss Angel then that. It's like telepathy. I can read thoughts and pull them out of people's minds. That's how I knew what Damon had done before he said he'd even touched that girl in the woods."

Jessica: "No. Defenatly not Criss Angel. That's more Edward Cullen."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. Kind of, but I also have an ability to defend myself. I can use that energy against my attacker. It's like using their own mojo against them. I shot Damon across the room with his own ill intentions."

Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "I'm sure that went over real well."

Elizabeth: "He had to mentally count to ten before getting up again. It was classic Damon."

Jessica: "Wow. I bet he was super happy to discover you had that talent."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. Not really."

Jessica: "Hey, now he knows not to screw with you."

Elizabeth: "That don't mean a damn thing. He's a man. It's in their DNA to annoy and irritate. I can't believe he'd risk his life and ours like that."

Jessica: "In his defense, he was hungry and she was throwing herself at him. He has no legal reason for anyone to go after him. She donated out of free will."

Elizabeth: "That's how I know your drunk. You just defended Damon. A supernatural vampire."

Jessica: "Yeah. I may be a little drunk. Hey, even Dean trusted a demon once."

Elizabeth: "Yeah and it got his brother in deep trouble. Anyway, yeah. She may have been willing, but that was careless. He shouldn't have left the body out there in the woods. That's where it comes back to screw us."

Jessica: "There is no "us" in this. Damon killed the woman and Damon dumped the body. Therefore, it comes back on Damon. I'm sure there's a King Dracula above Eric Northman and his Area 5."

Elizabeth: "Exactly my point. Damon and the King of Louisiana going head to head can't bode well for any of us."

Jessica: "I got my '67 Impala all packed up. I say we just jump in and take off for parts unknown. Leave this shit storm in our rear view."

Elizabeth: "That's all fine and dandy, but Damon can still find me. We have a little thing called a blood bond that's like a human Lo jack for me."

Jessica: "You'll be an alive human Lo Jack."

Elizabeth: "I can't just up and leave my Gran like that. She needs me more then ever these days. I take care of her in the middle of all this crap."

Jessica: "I can understand that. See, I don't have any family to worry about here. My only family is on the road. But, an all out vampire war can get us all killed."

Elizabeth: "It's not like I can keep a 24 hour protection around us. I need sleep."

Jessica: "No shit, you need sleep. I'm not that retarded. Being part blood sucker is going to get you killed if you stay here."

Elizabeth: "So abandoning my Gran is the way to save my humanity."

Jessica: "In a nut shell, yes. You'll live to take care of her another day. You won't end up the trophy for the prize winner at the end of this war. Damon sees his child that needs protecting. Stefan sees a chance to make up for his mistakes with his other human and the enemy sees a prime piece of leverage."

Elizabeth: "I see your point and you are totally making sense to me. It's just we won't be rid of Damon. The blood Lo Jack brings him and whatever trouble is following him straight to us."

Jessica: "This isn't about ditching Damon or abandoning your Gran. This is about survival. You can't survive an all out vampire war. You're mind tricks and electric pulses only go so far. You said it yourself."

Elizabeth: "You make a good point. I can see your trying to protect me and I appreciate your love. As much sense as you can make half sloshed."

Jessica laughs.

Jessica: "So, are we road tripping out of here first thing in the morning or what?"

Elizabeth: "When you get sober, we'll talk. Baby doesn't deserve a drunk driver."

Jessica: "Let's get out of here."

They leave the bar and go back to Elizabeth's house to sober up and rest for the rest of the night.


End file.
